


The Little Merformer

by Challengergirl9399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Humanformers, Mer AU, Merformers, Merpeople, Merpeople Transformers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challengergirl9399/pseuds/Challengergirl9399
Summary: Bluestreak is a young and naive merformer whose older brothers always caution him to keep away from the humans.But the strange species has always fascinated the young mer. So when he sees a car crash into the ocean, its occupant about to drown, he can't help but save them.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!! I hope you all enjoy this little AU story I've been having in my head for quite some time!!
> 
> Please note that this first section of Chapter 1 will probably be one of the only times it's told in First Person, the remainder of this chapter and story are in Third!
> 
> Thanks for reading~<3
> 
> Also special thanks to my lovely friend, Nikkie2010, for helping out with some of the proofreading!

Cold rushing water, a cruel dampness to my clothes.

Air...I need air. 

I’m going to run out.

The door won’t open. I can’t escape!

_Trapped!_

Swim, move your arms and legs!!! Swim damnit! **_SWIM!_**

No - no - out, need to get - out!

Fuck.

Windows - Break the windows….! Need to go up - To the surface! Up - where - there’s light! Shit, need air! 

Open your fucking window! 

The water’s rising. Shit! My last air pocket! I push up for one last gulp of air, my burning lungs get only a bit before water covers my face again. Not good. 

That’s it, I’m gonna die..

Air bubbles escape from my lips.

It’s getting colder, my lungs are on fire... 

I can’t, my chest burns….Getting dizzy.....my lungs throb in agony.

_Think of Sunny._

I grab the door, pushing it with the last I got. Something gives - I’m out? I’m out! I glance at the dimming light. My arms and legs move on their own - need to get - air 

A growing cloud of foggy dark water engulfs me as I swim.

I’m beginning to tire, the surface still looks so far away.

Chest - constricting - against will.

Just a little further-!

I lose the battle with keeping control over my lungs.

My body betrays me as I’m forced to suck in a deep tortured breath, only for water to rush inside my lungs instead of air, it causes immediate piercing pain.

So dizzy….Black spots are interfering with my vision.

Shit Sunny, shoulda listened to you...I’m sorry.

**~~~~~~~**

There’s a comforting warmth on my cheeks, I struggle to open my eyes only for them to wince and close in protest. The sun, it’s way too intense, its rays beaming down on me.  
Wait...the sun…? **_THE SUN?!_** I’m alive?!

“Ugh…” I groan to myself, reaching up a hand to rub at my aching head, hair dripping wet. “I’m drenched.” Hearing something nearby, I pause.

What’s that sound? There it goes again. A crashing sound. Wait! Those are waves!

My fingertips, they’re digging into something soft….sand? The shore, I’m on the shore! I really am alive!

Finally, I force my eyes open only to discover there’s a shadow looming over me, it’s somebody, guess you’re the one who saved me, huh…..hmm, there’s something off with this dude. My vision is still pretty blurry, I can’t quite work out the details on whoever’s hovering over me but...uh….oh...oh my….hold on a minute. 

There is _definitely_ something off with this guy.

Immense bright blue eyes look down at me, blinking as his head tilts from side to side, just staring. Wait...are you even human? Your eyes are fucking weird looking. And your skin...it’s so...shiny? It’s not even a natural color! So alien-like….  
The creature leans in closer, mouth opening to speak but….what is he saying exactly? My mind, it’s so foggy...wait is he...is he CHIRPING at me??? 

Suddenly, there’s a familiar voice coming from somewhere not too far away….I can’t tell what they’re saying but the voice sounds alarmed, it’s getting increasingly louder.

The wide-eyed being stiffens for a moment, swiftly looking away, his face turning into one of alarm. Sharp canines glimmering as the creature bites unsurely at his bottom lip, seeming to ponder over something before giving me one last glance, then in a flash, he scurries away, bee-lining it towards the ocean. The last thing I think I see is what looks to be a massive pair of fins as if they’re attached to a large fishtail. 

“H-Hey wait….co-come back!” I call out, trying to move in its direction just as a splash could be heard, wincing as I’m sprayed by a few droplets from the ocean water.

“Sides!!! Sides...Sideswipe…!!!”

Whoever that voice belongs to, they’re nearly here, I can see a growing figure appear in my peripheral vision...Sunny..?

Damn...what the hell just happened..?

**~Earlier that day~**

Cars are nice, but cars with car trouble? Not so nice. 

A vivid red but rusty 1985 Z28 Camaro sat in the driveway of one of the sea town's countless homes. It was indeed a bit beat up but still very much savable with a little bit of TLC. 

A disgruntled grumble came out from underneath the vehicle before a nasty plopping sound could be heard, an angry shriek soon following as a red-haired young man scrambled to roll himself out from underneath the muscle car, dripping in crude oil.

“Damnit!!”  
He hissed, grabbing a nearby cloth and trying to wipe his face clean from the gunk.  
“I should have known that would have happened if I unscrewed that...ugh…”

The redhead turned to look back at the car, dark blue eyes staring at it with frustration as he stood up, immediately crossing his arms and grimacing. Behind him, he could hear the sound of the house’s garage opening.

The rumbling growl of a powerful engine could be heard coming from inside as a 2005 yellow Mustang GT rolled out, the window snapping down as a very similar looking man to the redhead looked at the other, the main difference between the two is that the mustang owner had striking yellow hair, a sharp contrast to the blazing red of the other.

“Yo Sides...what the hell happened to you?”  
He frowned, Sideswipe turning to look at his twin as he waved him off.  
“Minor accident...you off to work?”  
He asked the other nodding.

“Yep!! Boss called me in early, expecting a lot more crowds at the beach right now due to Memorial Day weekend being just around the corner. He wants more lifeguards on duty. I’ll see you when I get home.”  
He was about to hit the gas, but stopped, hesitating for a moment before looking back at his brother.

“And Sides….Please...don’t take that car out for a spin until you’re POSITIVE it won’t crash into a tree.”  
He advised, shaking his head as Sideswipe narrowed his eyes, smirking.

“Ahh come on bro! She’s practically purring already, just WAITING to be let back out onto the open road!! Just a few more minor adjustments and she’ll be ready for another test drive!”  
He leaned on the car, the vehicle making a rather unsettling popping noise as Sunstreaker huffed obnoxiously, blowing a few loose locks of hair out from in front of his face.  
“I’m serious Sides...just...don’t. Please? I can’t convince you to buy a newer car but I can at least try to persuade you not to be a moron.”

Sideswipe furrowed his brow, eyes looking up at the sky.  
“Yeah yeah...now go before you’re late!”  
He teased, waving his brother off once more. Sunny smiling wearily before pulling his car out onto the street, speeding off, Sideswipe turning back around to stare at the muscle car, the stubborn man snorting.

‘As if.’ He thought to himself, getting back to work.

**~Several Hours Later~**

The afternoon sun now beamed down on the town as it lingered high in the deep blue sky. A now sweaty Sideswipe wiping his forehead off as he rolled back out from underneath the car, smiling in accomplishment as he stood back up, hands resting on his hips to admire his work.

“Yeeeep!” He purred to himself.

“I think you’re just about ready for a little spin!! Everything is all tightened up and ready to go. Now it’s just time for the ultimate test.” He reached down into his pocket, pulling something out, his hand opening up to reveal a key.

“Will she run?” The redhead asked himself, striding over to the car and opening the door, hopping inside. A moment later he pushed the key into the ignition, his hand lingering for a second as he took a deep breath, praying to his Gods that the Camaro would start, then he twisted, the car’s engine beginning to try and rollover.

“Come on...come on…”  
He whispered to both himself and the car, determined eyes narrowing.  
“Come on girl….”

-….Kck-Kck-Kck---- **VRO-VROOOOM** -

“YES!”  
Sides cheered, throwing a fist up into the air, nearly slamming it right into the roof.

“WOOHOO!!!” He hollered, almost tripping over his own two feet when leaping out of the car, clapping his hands together and vibrating with excitement as he looked up at the sky, howling out in glee once more.

“Hell yeah!!! She LIVES!” He whooped, patting at the car’s hood.

“Now then! Time for a little drive, screw Sunny, he’s got nothing to worry about. You’re gonna drive juuuuuust fine~!” 

Sideswipe continued, bounding back into the seat and shifting the car into drive, wasting no time giving it a little rev before peeling out of the driveway and down the road, windows down, music now on and blaring.

The car’s engine continued to sing as he revved it up some more, heavy foot pressing hard on the gas pedal while taking a sharp turn as if it was no problem, he WAS going to enjoy this little joyride of his.

“Man, oh man! Wait till I tell Mirage!!” He called out to nobody in particular, taking another turn after having passed by the beach where Sunstreaker was currently working at. Hoping his brother saw him bolt by, just to prove a point that he had the repairs on this car completely under control. The road began to climb up one of the many small hills that bordered the ocean.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lived in a nice town practically surrounded by beaches in southern Florida, it was always warm and sunny. The two were very much used to driving down all sorts of roads that coincided with the large bodies of water.

Sides sped the Chevy up to the top of the hill, taking a few more acute turns that were dangerously close to the cliffs, heart racing, his voice already hoarse from screaming with exhilaration when things took a very sudden turn for the worst.

The car made an odd sickly sound, Sideswipe only having a chance to give the dash a bewildered glance before there was a roaring explosion that erupted from under the hood, thick black smoke immediately bellowing out. 

Sides let out a sharp gasp as he completely lost control of the car, the smoke blinding his view.

‘Shit, that’s not good!’ Was all he had time to think to himself as the Camaro made an angry screeching noise, ramming right through the metal guardrails that were supposed to prevent cars from driving off the cliff. Like any good that turned out to be.

As Sideswipe hung onto his steering wheel, bracing for impact, watching with bulging eyes as the ocean drew dauntingly near, he could only think of one thing.

‘I should have listened to Sunny!!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!!! I'd like to thank everybody who read, left kudos, commented, bookmarked and subscribed after reading Chapter 1!  
> The reception this story has already gotten really means so much to me!  
> I hope you all enjoy this Chapter just as much as you liked the last one!  
> Till next time! I'll probably have Chapter 3 out in about a week~!  
> Have fun!!! <3

Bluestreak floated in the water from a good distance away, silently observing the humans performing their usual beach time activities. Playing/swimming in the ocean or lounging around on the hot sand like a sea lion. They'd even use the grainy substance to build odd miniature structures, the small humans especially seemed to enjoy doing that. Blue believed that they were the adolescents of the human species. 

Blue tilted his head while his fins twitched, engrossed as to what these creatures were up to, always wanting to watch and absorb more.

But alas, he was limited as to what he could learn about these creatures from out here in the ocean, he had to be cautious how close he swam up to the shore without being spotted.

His brothers would kill him if he was ever noticed by the humans.

Actually, his brothers would _still_ kill him if they ever found out what he was doing right now matter of factly. He wasn’t supposed to go above the surface within the viewing range of the humans. Not now, not ever.

Ever since Blue could remember, he was always so besotted with the mammals known as humans. From their humongous floating vessels that would float across the ocean to their large magical flying ones blasting across the sky.

And that was just within the boundaries of the sea, when you got closer it would get SO much more interesting. The humans had more vessels there, Blue liked to call them ‘land vessels’. And there were tons of different kinds of these. Distinctively shaped metallic ones that would almost always wiz by, these vessels had all sorts of sounds associated with them when in motion, they could range from fin-splittingly loud to as quiet as the bottom of the seafloor. Then, there were the peculiar little ones that the humans would ride on in funny positions, a lot of these smaller land vessels looked like they were human-powered. Blue had taken notice of how they would only activate whenever a person would board them, conducting a unique physical activity to get them moving along.

Oh, the humans were such a fascinating species to Blue!

But no matter how absorbed he was when it came to their culture and lifestyles, his older brothers had practically banned him from ever interacting with them.

“Humans are dangerous Blue.”  
His older brother Prowl would continuously remind him when he was younger.

“Never go near them, ESPECIALLY when those floating vessels are above, whenever you see one, turn around and swim, swim as fast as you can, get far far away, and **_DO NOT_** turn back!” His sibling would agonizingly explain.  
Blue was raised by his brothers, the humans being a constant reminder of why their parents were now gone. They suffered the ultimate sacrifice, protecting Blue and his siblings from poachers many years ago. Blue was too young when the tragic event took place, not being able to remember it. 

“But how can they _ALL_ be so bad…”  
Blue whispered to himself, watching as some of the small humans jumped into the water, laughing as they playfully splashed at each other.  
“It just can’t be…”  
The mer sighed, his head fins flicking once more, allowing the gentle current of the ocean to push him just a little closer towards the shore.

Almost every day Blue would come to this same spot just to watch. Fibbing to his brothers that he was just going out for his daily hunt. However, before he was off he’d come here and just observe. His little heart always fluttering with joy when he did.

How he wished he could swim up and say hello. To play with the small giggling humans and bounce their weird giant inflatable round thing that they would throw up into the air. Blue was positive he’d be able to give the strange colorful toy some good airtime if he hit it the right way with his tail. How the tinies would enjoy that!

Blue badly wanted to take part in the fun activities with them.

But he knew better.

Looking up towards the sky, studying the position of the sun, Blue narrowed his eyes, he would have to get going soon. If he took too long his brothers would begin looking for him, a risk he couldn’t take. If they found out what he was doing they would never allow him out for a hunt outside of their colony alone again.

The mer was getting ready to dive under the water when he heard a loud explosion, immediately pausing to look up and to the left, taking notice to the daunting scene ahead. Black smoke puffing up into the air from high up on the cliffs. 

‘That’s odd...usually those fast land vessels move around up there’  
The mer thought to himself before gasping in horror, watching as a red land vessel burst through the weird metallic barriers at the top. Blue easily figuring out that the vessel was the source of the smoke.  
Within seconds the vehicle smashed into the water, speedily starting to sink.

“That doesn’t look good!”  
Blue hollered, instantly plunging under the water and straight towards the wreck.

Mers of course are strong natural swimmers, so it took Blue no more then a few seconds to reach the rapidly sinking vehicle, the mer nearing it before stopping, concerned eyes widening when he fully realized what was going on, an eerie chill running throughout his whole body.

Inside, he could see a human, not too old, but not too young either, Blue believed that the humans called them young adults when in this age range. 

Said human was trying to escape his land vessel as it sank, Blue being able to tell it was filling up with water, and fast, he whimpered nervously for the trapped man. 

Humans couldn’t breathe underwater like Blue and his fellow mer could.

If this man didn’t escape soon, the car would fill up and he’ll be trapped. This poor human will drown right before his eyes.

‘I-I can’t let that happen!’  
The beginning to panic mer thought to himself, inching towards the car but stopping himself once more as Prowl’s words of caution cut into his mind.  
‘Humans are a very dangerous species Blue….they’re feral beings who just want to kill us for profit...or worse.’ The inner voice warned.

Blue hesitated, what should he do???

Before he could make up his mind, the car door swung open, the human briskly swimming out and making his way up towards the surface.

One of the first features Blue took notice of the man was that he had the most beautiful red hair, it was so bright and healthy-looking, glistening underneath the water from the sun’s rays that shone through. Hair, such a wonderous thing. So many land mammals have it, but not mers, it looks so soft and fun to play with all the time!  
Blue always loved to watch what the humans would do with their hair, they’d put it into all sorts of strange positions. How curious.

Blue blinked, _focus!_ Don’t trail off!

The second feature Blue noticed was that this human was bleeding, and rather badly. The mer didn’t need to see the thick murky water that formed around the man once he escaped the car to know. Bluestreak could immediately smell, even taste the blood from where he was at.

The mer kept a safe distance, watching as the human neared the surface. Knowing that he must desperately need a breath of air soon, he had been holding it for quite some time now.

‘Come on human! Hurry! Swim! You’re almost there!!!’

He cheered in his mind for the man, tail anxiously wagging back and forth as the human continued to kick his way towards the surface.

However Blue let out a horrified wail with what happened next, the human being a mere arm’s length away, just out of reach, when the red-head did the worst thing possible. 

First, he slowed down, then shuttered, next he _inhaled_ before he could breach the surface. The man convulsed in what looked to be pain, jerking as bubbles escaped his lips, fingers clawing at his chest. His body starting to sink. 

Then he went deathly still.

Blue eyes turned to slits, **_NO_** , he wouldn’t let this man drown. Without missing another beat, Blue sprung into action, torpedoing straight for the man, snatching his body and lugging him back up to the surface, the two finally getting above the water. 

Looking at the human now safely in his arms, Blue shook his head, giving him a little shake, his face looking troubled. He was dangerously limp.

This was bad.

Wasting no time, Blue swam towards a more private section of the shore. It was a fairly quiet spot, and the humans didn't show up here. Bluestreak always figured it was because the people in the bright red garments never stood guard there. They seemed to be some sort of rescue group. Always diving into the sea to help aid their species whenever they had trouble keeping above the water at the beach. 

And Blue graciously thanked his Gods that there were currently no humans here right now.

Blue struggled to drag the man up onto the sand, it was a tough task since he didn’t have legs and wasn’t very strong, especially since he was no longer in the water.  
Laying the man down he made a strained whine, the redhead still wasn’t moving.

‘Oh nonononono! What should I do?? What should I do??? What should I--Wait-!!! Those rescue humans!!! They do that thing when others are limp like this...then they spit out water and stuff!!!’  
Blue thought to himself quickly, looking back down at the man, it was worth a try, what else did he honestly have to lose?

Sucking in some air, Blue tried to remember what he had seen the land species do before trying to mimic it himself. Placing his clawed hands firmly onto the other’s chest, he started to pump at it a couple of times. After a minute, he stopped and leaned in close, focused eyes watching his chest to see if it would rise. When the human showed no signs of life, Blue did the next step he remembered seeing, he kissed the man, his cheeks warming when he did. But what purpose could this do? A kiss? Surely there was an important reason that such an intimate action was necessary? A lot of the time after this was done, the rescued human would spring to life and cough up the water. 

‘Well, humans need air right???’ Blue thought to himself. ‘Maybe if I just…’

He breathed into the other’s mouth several times before pulling back, starting to pump at his chest again. The mer would repeat this motion a couple more times when finally, the redhead gave a response. Coughing viciously, he sat up, spitting water out of his mouth. A moment later the man collapsed back down and groaned, lifting a hand to his head where a large bleeding gash sat. Blue raised a brow, figuring that must have been where all the blood was coming from.

The human tried to open his eyes but instead, he winced and immediately closed them. Blue had a feeling that the sun might be a bit too much for the shocked human. Deciding to help him out, the mer moved a bit to the right, blocking out the giant star. Creating a cooling shadow over the redhead's face. 

About a minute later, the human tried again, eyes starting to open and trying to focus on something, that’s when their gazes met. 

Blue blinked, smiling nervously as he tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth to speak. However, he began to get a bit of stage fright, blanking out when trying to form the correct words in his head on what to say. 

‘Come on Blue!! You know some of their language!!!’ He thought to himself, trying desperately to puzzle together what to say. 

A mer’s hearing was quite strong, and sometimes if Blue got close enough, he’d be able to eavesdrop into the humans many conversations, picking up all sorts of words over the years. He even managed to figure out what a lot of them meant!

The word he was currently trying to think of was a greeting.

‘Hi...say Hi...that should be it!’  
Blue nodded once he figured it out, licking his lips as he opened his mouth once more.

To his embarrassed horror, he let out a long _chirp_ instead.  
‘What was that?!!’  
He gaped, opening his mouth, about to try again.

But he wasn’t given that chance, the fins on his head perking up in alarm, hearing another human calling out with a panicked voice.

“Sideswipe!!! Sideswipe hang in there I’m coming!!”  
He heard from the distance. But the voice was getting louder, the human must be fast approaching.

‘Sideswipe…?’ The mer bit his bottom lip, beginning to see looming shadows growing around the corner of the cliffs. ‘That must be your name…’ He looked back down at the human, their eyes locking once more. He needed to get out of here.

Blue smiled at the disoriented human one last time before whipping around, hopping towards the water and sliding in, his tail splashing at the surface as he dove down below to get away, barely leaving just in time. He had heard the human call out for him, Blue forcing himself to ignore it.

The mer swam for about a mile before carefully popping his head above the water. Making sure not to go any further than the bridge of his nose to help stay hidden. Watching as a yellow-haired man knelt beside the redhead, grabbing the other’s shoulders and shaking them gently, looking as if he was yelling at him. Then the yellow hugged the red, a few other humans joining the two seconds later. 

Blue couldn’t help but jerk in surprise, recognizing the yellow-haired man, he was one of those protectors that would frequent the beach, sitting on the tall chairs to watch over the humans and keep them safe, Blue knew that the nearly drowned man was in good hands now, he would be taken care of by the others.

Then a thought dawned on the mer, he wheezed, the hunt!!! 

‘Oh no oh no oh no!!! It’s been way too long!!!’  
He thought to himself in a panic, diving back down below, he needed to get back home, right now!

Regardless of whether or not he’d get in trouble from staying out way too late, and not going hunting, he knew two things.

One, what he did was the right thing, Blue would have never forgiven himself if he left the human to die.

And two, he will always believe that not all humans are horrible feral creatures. He **_WILL_** prove it to his brothers, it’s not fair to categorize the entire species as evil, like the ones who killed their parents.

He just needed to continue to study them, he’d somehow get enough evidence to prove his point one day.

At least….that’s what Blue hoped for.

**~~~~~~~**

Sideswipe turned around fully once the familiar voice was nearly right on top of him. His vision clearing up enough to reveal his brother, Sunny, now kneeling and gripping at his shoulders.

“Sides!!! Sideswipe!!! Hey!”  
Sunstreaker frowned, lifting his hand and pressing it firmly against the gash on Sideswipe’s forehead to help slow down the bleeding.  
“Sides, talk to me!!! An ambulance is on the way!” His twin continued, trying to keep his brother focused.

At long last, Sideswipe reacted, carefully turning his head to look at his brother, a small cocky smirk forming.  
“H-Hey bro...I’m alright...see..?”  
He went to lift a hand to wave him off, but winced, his body beginning to feel the repercussions from the accident, Sunstreaker narrowing his eyes.

“You **IDIOT!** What did I tell you about taking that car out too early??? You should have had your bosses take a look at it first before joyriding like an ass!! And the winding roads on the cliffs of all fucking places?!! I swear to GOD Sideswipe if you EVER play a stunt like that again I’ll--”  
Then Sunny stopped his tirade, cutting himself off as he stared down at his sibling, Sideswipe just calmly watching him and letting him get it all out.

“You’ll kill me...I know…” Sides finished for his brother, Sunstreaker starting to tear up, the redhead continuing. “You were right Sunny, it was a fucking stupid move...and I’m a mechanic...hah...what a failure. And now my car’s in the ocean.”  
He shut his eyes and huffed, Sunstreaker shaking his head, leaning down to gently hug his brother.

“I….just thank God you’re alright Sideswipe...if something were to happen to you...I-I don’t know what I’d do…” He pulled back a bit to look down at him. “How did you get out though…? I saw the crash from my post on the beach but….but I was so far away, I didn’t think I’d make it in time. When I finally got here, here you were, just laying on the beach!” He wiped a tear away, Sideswipe widening his eyes as he remembered the fishlike being that more than likely saved his ass.

“S-Sunny!”  
He gasped, straightening up his posture, his brother yelling at him to lay back down until the ambulance arrived, Sideswipe ignoring him to scan the ocean.  
“Sunny!!! Listen to me! I-I think I know who...or….or **WHAT** saved me!”  
He interrupted, Sunstreaker immediately shutting up to stare at his brother, raising a brow.  
“What exactly do you mean by _what_ , Sideswipe?” Sunny questioned, Sides swallowing dryly before continuing.

“I-I think...I think…Sunny I think I was saved by a wild **_Merformer!_** ”  
He finally spat out. Sunstreaker’s face changing to one of dumbfounded shock as the ambulance’s wailing siren could be heard approaching in the distance, getting louder as it neared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends~!
> 
> We've finally made it to Chapter 3! We even get introduced to more characters in this chapter, how exciting!
> 
> Do enjoy yourselves! ;D 
> 
> P.S. I have some art projects I need to get done (commissions and zines) so I may be a bit slower with getting Chapter 4 written up, but it should be written and published within the next 2 weeks! Maybe even around my birthday! (July 23), that'd be fun! :D
> 
> If you ever wanna check out my art, feel free to check out my Twitter (Challengergirl9) or Tumblr (Challengergirl9399)!!!

“No fucking way!!!”   
Was the first thing Sunstreaker blurted out right as the ambulance pulled up onto the beach.  
His brother hadn’t believed it in the slightest bit.  
“I think you hit your head a little too hard when you crashed!” Sunstreaker continued, knocking at his own with a fist.

“Sunny, I’m TELLING you, I KNOW what I saw!!! I blacked out before I could make it to the surface, next thing I know I wake up here! On the shore, with this...this FISH THING hovering over me!!” Sideswipe argued, Sunstreaker rolling his eyes, moving away so the EMTs could get to work.

“Yeah yeah...whatever you say…” He cocked his head over towards his coworkers.  
“Definitely had a bit of head trauma….” Sunny mumbled to them, turning back to his glaring brother and shrugging his shoulders at him. Sideswipe snorted in annoyance as he was loaded up onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, being taken away to the hospital. 

**~~~~~~~**

Bluestreak swam at an accelerated pace, trying to get back home as timely as he could before he ran even later. The little mer silently prayed that he could find a fish to kill on the way there just to show his brothers that he caught something. 

_And was even out hunting in the first place._

However, his odds were against him, the mer having no luck finding not even a tiny fish to catch.

Blue anxiously approached his colony, swimming towards one of the many lighted caves that the mer used as a habitat. Hugging himself tightly, sharp claws digging into thick skin, Bluestreak neared the cave he resided in with his brothers. Maybe Prowl and Smokescreen were out? Perhaps they didn’t even notice he was gone for so long? Yeah!

Smiling subtly, Blue swam inside his home, only for him to startle and freeze as a sharp voice called out his name.

“ _BLUESTREAK!_ ” The heated voice snapped, Blue would have broken out into a sweat if he were human, well so much for not noticing…

Swallowing, Blue turned around, floating in place. He stared up at two larger mers now hovering over him, both looking down at the smaller, their faces showing a mixture of both disappointment and anger.

The largest Mer had beautiful colors, a perfect mix of blues, reds, and whites, yellow accents on his forehead while the slightly smaller Mer beside him was mainly white and black, except for the bright red accents that graced his forehead, he looked especially angry.

“Do you have any idea what time it is??” The black and white lectured, swimming right up to Blue, the smaller mer rubbing at an arm guiltily.

“A way too late time…?” He mumbled, looking down, only for the other to reach out with a hand, carefully forcing Bluestreak to lift up his head.

“Look at me Blue…” He frowned, “Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried you had Smokescreen and I??” He continued, letting Bluestreak go, he immediately shrunk with guilt.

“I-I’m so sorry Prowl….Smokey...I lost track of time. There were just so many fish to choose from and...and then I got distracted by this really colorful one and-and-and I chased after it cause I was just SO curious as to where it was swimming off too-then some other things happened--!! Next thing I know it got super late and-”

Prowl lifted a hand, Blue immediately shutting up.  
“And yet you brought no fish home.” He replied, Prowl’s tone clearly stating that he was suspicious, Blue gulping.

“I….They were fast! By the time I realized I wasted the day away, I-I couldn’t catch up with any more fish!! And it was getting too late, so I rushed back home. Annnnnd here we are..??” He squeaked, Prowl shook his head, pointing towards the inner part of their home.

“Just….go to your room Blue. You’re grounded till next week…” He sighed heavily, Bluestreak lowering his head fins but not arguing with his older brother, nodding and looking back down.

“Yes Prowl...I’m sorry again..you too Smokey...” He stared at his siblings one last time before retreating to his room, Smokescreen carefully approaching Prowl, speaking softly.

“Perhaps that punishment was a bit too harsh?” He spoke, Prowl turning to look at him.

“Maybe it was…” He mumbled, rubbing at his forehead in agitation. “It’s just--He WORRIES me Smokescreen, I don’t--It’s just that--”

“You don’t trust him?” Smokescreen finished for Prowl, the black and white mer looking away defiantly, only to turn back a moment later.

“Not completely….” He admitted, blushing some before continuing. “I really DO want to trust him, I WANT to believe him on where he’s going but…..But you KNOW how he is with the humans Smokescreen! I can’t help but be a bit overprotective!” 

Smokescreen raised a brow. “ _A bit?_ ” He questioned, Prowl giving an accusing glare as he continued. “Listen Prowl, I’m just as protective as you when it comes to Bluestreak, especially with what happened to our parents, but we gotta give him some space and respect that, we can’t smother him. It’ll only strain our relationship with Blue….you wouldn’t want _that_ now would you?” He warned.

Prowl shut his eyes, blowing a few bubbles from his mouth.  
“You’re right…” He muttered, Smokescreen reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“So you’ll lighten his punishment? How about just a day instead of a week? I think that’s fair.” He suggested Prowl nodding.

“Fine….but Smokescreen? Next time he goes out for a hunt….. _follow him_.” 

**~The Next Day~**

Sideswipe was _lucky_. 

The accident beat him up pretty good, cuts and lacerations decorating his body, the obnoxious gash on his forehead requiring stitches.

Then he also had a few bruised bones. 

But no broken ones.

And most importantly, he was _alive_. 

“And it’s all thanks to the _MERFORMER_ , Sunny!” Sideswipe continued to argue with his sibling. “See, Docs said I had no concussion, I’m telling you I know what I saw! It was a Mer and I’m standing by that!” Sides grumbled stubbornly, crossing his arms as he laid in his bed.

“You’re never gonna let it go till I believe you, huh?” Sunstreaker moaned, putting down a tray on the bedside table, it containing Sideswipe’s lunch and meds, the red-head smirking. “Nope!” He promptly replied. 

Sunstreaker was just about to give a snippy reply back when the doorbell rang, Sideswipe perking up. “They’re here!” He chimed loudly, trying to get up but wincing in pain when he did. “Ah! Shit-Ow-Nope!” He laid back down, Sunstreaker narrowing his eyes at him before walking away.  
“Idiot…” He hissed under his breath, going to the front door and opening it up.

“Hey, Sunstreaker!” A cheerful voice spoke up, it belonging to a well built green-haired man who stood before Sunny, looking to be around their age. Behind him parked on the street sat a dark green Jeep Wrangler. 

Sunstreaker grinned. “Ah! Hound, come in!” He chirped, moving out of the way to let their friend inside, looking around and blinking, shoulders slumping some. “Where’s Jazz?” He asked, Hound waving a hand. “Ah! He’ll be here shortly, went to go pick up Mirage, his car broke down so-” Hound wasn’t able to finish, Sunstreaker narrowing his eyes, interrupting him.

“Mirage?! Why’s that jerkoff coming?!!” He almost growled, Sideswipe butting in before Hound could reply. 

“Because _I_ invited him Sunstreaker!!!” Sideswipe glared from the doorway to their bedroom, having dragged himself out of bed, the man forcing himself to stand up tall as he raised his chin in a challenge. 

Sunstreaker whipped around to look at him.  
“You dumbass! Get back in bed!” He ordered, stomping over to his brother, forcing him back into the room, Hound trailing cautiously behind. “And why the fuck did you invite Mirage?!” He continued. “You know how I feel about him…” His twin grimaced, Sideswipe narrowed his eyes at Sunny as he laid back down. “And YOU know how I feel about him, Sunny. He’s _my_ friend and that goes the same with Hound, Jazz and the others. _You_ may not like...or trust him, for some fragging ridiculous reason, but _we_ do, right Hound?” He looked towards the other as Hound walked in, lifting his hands up when Sunstreaker gave him an accusing glare.

“H-Hey...don’t drag me into it!” Hound objected, Sunny snorting and looking back down at his brother.

“I don’t like him because of his background!!! He’s trouble Sideswipe! Comes from a bad part of town, has a record from stealing and-” 

“ _Minor juvenile_ record, Sunny.” Sideswipe corrected, pointing a finger at him stubbornly. “That was a long time ago. Everybody deserves a second chance. He’s working hard to turn his life around.” He defended his friend, just as the doorbell rang once more, Sunstreaker growling. “Oh, great….he’s here.” He scowled, turning back around to answer the door, Sideswipe calling out. “BE NICE!!!” He warned, Hound moving out of Sunny’s way, his hands still raised up.

Sunny reluctantly walked back to the front of the house and opened the door, immediately being greeted by Jazz, the twins calm, cool, and collected friend reaching out to wrap an arm around the other.  
“Sunny!” He smirked, lifting up his bright blue sunglasses to look at him.  
“Where’s ya brother at? Givin’ us quite the scare an’ all!” Jazz continued, letting him go, Sunstreaker giving a wary nod, but forcing a smile.  
“Jazz! Thanks for coming, he’s right in his room…”

A second after speaking to Jazz, Sunny’s eyes immediately zoned in as another person followed his friend inside, his hair dark blue with streaks of white, the man looked at Sunstreaker nervously as he glared at him, swallowing and finally in a submissive gesture lowed his head to break the eye contact.  
“Hello, Sunstreaker..” He said softly, Sunny making a face.  
“ _Mirage_.” He ground out. Jazz coughing to interrupt.

“SO! Sides!” He wrapped an arm around Mirage. “Let’s go see ‘Im, come on!” Jazz ushered, leading the other away, seeming to be very much aware of Sunstreaker’s dislike for Mirage.

The two walked into the room, Hound now sitting on the edge of the bed, both looking up as Jazz and Mirage entered, Sideswipe grinning.

“Hey, guys! Thanks for stopping by!” He said, Jazz nodding, walking over to check out Sideswipe’s stitches, whistling.

“Dang! Ya got hit pretty good there, huh?” He shook his head. “Probs gonna get a scar!” Jazz continued, Sideswipe shrugging. “Eh. I deserve it if I do.” He smirked. “At least I can then make up cool stories on how I got it!” The redhead chuckled, Sunstreaker walking in. 

“Yes, cool stories...and what will you say exactly? That you fought a bear?” His twin asked, Sideswipe smirking even wider. “Fought a bear...AND WON.” He answered confidently, Sunstreaker shaking his head, looking rather unimpressed with the answer.

“So! Sides! Ya gotta tell us, wha’ happened out there?” Jazz finally asked, face turning serious. “Ya scared the shit outta us...we thought we lost ya.” He continued, Mirage shyly nodding as Hound frowned. 

Sideswipe leaned back into some pillows. “Yeah...so about that…” He huffed, explaining yesterday’s unfortunate events, the group huddling around the bed to listen.

Finally, it ended with Sideswipe’s suspicions that he had been saved by a wild Mer, Hound especially showed interest when he got to that part.

“I’m telling him it’s bullshit. No way would a wild mer save him. They’re way out deep in the ocean, afraid of humans. Mers never get that close to us, let alone save us.” Sunstreaker argued, Sideswipe snapping at him.

“And YOU don’t know that! Have you ever spoken to one??? Yeah sure, there’s been research done on them but that doesn’t explain the entire species Sunny! I’ve heard they’re quite intelligent beings! The ones in captivity have learned how to speak our language and everything!” Sideswipe proclaimed, the group finally turning towards Hound. “Hound! You’re in school studying wildlife! What do you think??” He asked, eyes wide and filled with hope.

Their green-haired friend had a hand on his chin, rubbing it as he seemed to be deep in thought.  
“Hmm well…” He started before continuing. “Yes, it is indeed known that wild mers do tend to stay far out in the ocean. However, there are records of them spying on us from a safe distance. It could very well be possible that an observant mer saw Sideswipe’s crash, was intelligent enough to understand what was going on, and did save him.” Hound looked up at Sunstreaker before turning to look at Sideswipe. “I’ve even heard rumors from my classmates about a mer that can be seen at that particular beach sometimes.” 

Once again Hound was interrupted mid-conversation, Sunny scoffing. “No way!! I work there for Christ’s sake! I think I’d see a Mer if there was one just hanging around like that!” He threw his hands in the air, Hound continuing. “The rumors say that this guy is WAY back...It’d be pretty hard to spot him when you’re trying to make sure people aren’t drowning, Sunny…..” 

Sideswipe leaned towards Hound.   
“So, are you saying that what I saw could be a possibility?” He asked and Hound smiled, nodding. “Yes. I believe it could be! Sure would be cool if it’s true!” 

Sideswipe let out the most obnoxious laugh at Hound’s answer, pointing at Sunstreaker. “HAH! I told you so!!! Hound! You should ask your Professor, what’s his name, Ratchet?? See if he’d even confirm your theory, then we’d really have some solid backup!” He suggested, Hound smirking.

“I can talk to him about it in class tomorrow…” He chuckled, Sunstreaker groaning and shaking his head.

“You guys are impossible…” He mumbled, however, there was a hint of amusement now in his voice, a small smile gracing his lips as Sideswipe began to babble on about the mer he saw to Hound and Mirage. 

Jazz snickered and patted Sunstreaker’s back.  
“Ya neva know Sunny, anythin’ is possible these days!” Jazz hummed, Sunstreaker looking at him.

“I...suppose.” He pondered, looking back down at his giddy twin. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he started to believe that his brother did see a Mer that day, besides it would make his twin so happy, and at the end of the day, that’s all that mattered to Sunstreaker.


End file.
